


Drabbles

by Hawkmask101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguments, Bad Puns, Broken Promises, Chara Is Dead, Chara Possessing Frisk, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Cigars, Confessions, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Established Alphys/Undyne, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff with a Sad Ending, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Kinda, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Mother Figures, Mute Frisk, Nightmares, No AU's, No Smut, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Origin Story, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Poisoning, Questioning, Rain, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Sans Needs A Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Taking requests!, Tea, There is no plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Papyrus, alphys regrets, also building on how i write details and stuff, alternate genocide route ending, but you know what i mean, chara is actually good in a way??, chara/asriel friendship, etc - Freeform, flowey is just kinda there in the background, fluff is in here tho, frisk can also be an asshole, frisk selects the routes, haha im so funny hah hah hah..., how chara died, im bad at tagging tho, just a few sweet drabbles ;3, lol, made with deviantart prompts, mainly building on relationships, muffet helps frisk, no ships except canon ones, of course there are friendSHIPS, saturdays are fuckin great, sick, sick chara, some behind the scenes stuff from canon kinda, story time, the annoying dog strikes again, toriel/sans friendship, well more like siblingship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkmask101/pseuds/Hawkmask101
Summary: Short Undertale drabbles made from a prompt list on Deviantart.The Prompts[Edit: Also taking requests!]





	1. It's like a riddle, you see?

They would always start at the RUINs, making their way through there. The lady at the door, who he had learned through various resets was named Toriel, would disappear. Next came the monsters in Snowdin, and then Papyrus. Poor, innocent Papyrus. Then the hero would fall, and evacuation would be called, but they would chase after the monsters, slaying them all with a slice of their knife, dust spreading across the ground. They would kill Mettaton, making their way through the CORE. And he would await in the Judgement Hall, staring coldly at the floor, eye sockets dark and his brothers scarf wrapped around his neck, a trail of dried tears down his face.

  
The room would be bathed in a golden light, birds chirping from outside. He would begin his monotone monologue, they would listen to him, eyes shadowed by their brown bangs.

  
He would look out the window. "It's a beautiful day outside..."

  
"Birds are chirping... flowers are blooming..."

  
"On days like these... kids like you..."

  
"S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n H e l l ."

  
And so the battle would commence, room darkening into a black and white color scheme as they both attacked and dodged relentlessly.

  
Sans would offer mercy, and if they took it, he would kill them for not sparing his friends and his brother.

  
He would make the battle the hardest they had ever fought in their life.

  
And then he would give up.

  
He would use his turn to do nothing.

  
He would fall asleep.

  
And the kid would go for the final strike.

  
And he would say his lines.

  
The lines that had so delicately been etched into his mind since the very first timeline.

  
Not this time.

  
The searing pain down his ribcage came quickly, and he took in a wheezing breath, falling to his knees with the pain.

  
The room was bathed in a golden silence.

  
"Welp." He started to croak out. "I'm goin' to-"

  
They moved forward and slammed their knife into his eye socket, making him scream in pain.

  
“This little song and dance... it's boring." They growled.

  
"We need to do something different."

  
"Someone needs to not die, to stay behind with me."

  
"Why can't that someone be you?"

  
"..."

  
And so, the kid shoved food into the skeleton's mouth, knife stopping him from using magic as his one HP returned fully. The kid released a dark giggle.

  
"It's like a riddle, you see?"


	2. Rain was falling in the street.

The small human was walking down the street, feet tapping on the pavement as they walked. They tilted their head up, brown eyes scanning the mountain in the distance. They rubbed their bruised arm, sore from where their mom had grabbed them. They sighed softly.

  
Rain was falling in the street that day. The day the first human fell down Mount Ebott. The day Chara arrived in the underground.

  
They closed their eyes. The rain sounded like a blessing. They didn't know why. They opened their eyes and continued to walk onwards.

  
Their green and yellow sweater was soaked with the rainfall. A crash of thunder sounded in the distance. As they walked up the mountain slope, it got muddy and slippery. Brown mud stained their shoes, blending in with the brown fabric.

  
They paused to look down at a hole. A hole in the mountain, how strange, they thought. They turned to look back over their city. It wasn't their city anymore. They didn't live there with those cruel humans. And the humans didn't need them. They were nothing.

  
Eyes still fixed on the place they had once known, they took a step backwards into the hole and fell.

  
Wind brushed past their wet skin. They closed their brown eyes.

  
Their back hit solid rock. They let out a short yelp. They weren't dead? How peculiar. They opened their eyes and groaned as they sat up.

  
Rain continued to fall around them. They looked around. They were in a cave. Rain wasn't falling in the cave. They curled into a small ball. Maybe they could die of hypothermia.

  
Suddenly a voice rang out in the cavern.

  
"Hello? Is someone there?"

  
They looked in the direction of the voice. A small male goat was coming towards them, wearing a sweater quite like theirs. His brown eyes matched their own.

  
"Oh! Hello! What's your name? My name is Asriel..."


	3. They say a monster lives in those hills.

Frisk sipped their tea slowly, humming contentedly as the warm liquid slid down their throat. They raised their chocolatey-brown eyes up to look at Asgore, who was moving to sit down beside the child.

  
_*Tell me a story, dad!_

  
They signed. Asgore chuckled softly and smiled. “Well, alright Frisk. I don’t see why not.”

  
Frisk bounced with excitement, making Asgore smile. He set his tea down on the table, although Frisk kept holding onto theirs.

  
“You see, Frisk, way back, before the war started, monsters were once on the surface. We lived in peace with the humans. Although I do remember a few racists, there weren’t many.”

  
_*How long have you been alive, dad?_

  
“Centuries, my dear child.”

  
_*Wow!_

  
“Yeah.” Asgore smiled. “Monsters can live to be hundreds of years old…”

  
_*That’s SO cool!!_

  
Asgore chuckled softly at the young human child’s enthusiasm. He moved them onto his lap, petting their brown hair softly.

  
“So I remember this one time… this one human sat down nearby our table, knowing that I was King of the monsters, and he looked so fascinated. His human friend sat down beside him and all of a sudden he turns towards her and says. ‘It’s a monster! A real life monster!’ and his friend is like, ‘well duh’, and he’s just so excited.”

  
Frisk smiles, their smile pure and bright.

  
_*You know, I found out about Mount Ebott because of my friend! She loves monsters._

  
“Oh?”

  
_*Yeah. One day she plopped down next to me and asked, ‘have you ever been to Mount Ebott?’ and I replied with, ‘no’, and she leaned in reeeaally close and whispered, ‘they say a monster lives in those hills.’_

  
Asgore chuckled. “Multiple monsters, to be exact.”

  
_*Yeah!_

  
_*And you’re all so cool!_

  
“Aw. Well thank you Frisk.”

  
Frisk gave Asgore a warm smile and took a slow sip of their tea, the small child content.


	4. I tried opening it, but it's like it was locked.

“Of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight…” Sans was saying. Frisk suddenly slammed their hands down on the table, making the skeleton jump. “Kid?” He asked them, slightly tense.

  
_*What's in your room?!_

  
“Oh my gosh, kid.” Sans grinned at them, eyelights sparkling. “Thats a secret.”

  
_*But Papyrus goes in there!_

  
_*AND HE DOESN’T USE A KEY?!_

  
“Well, it’s not usually locked.”

  
Frisk stared at him.

  
“What? It’s not.”

  
_*But the door…!_

  
“...shouldn’t be locked?”

  
Frisk slumped in their seat before suddenly frantically signing, _*I tried opening it, but it’s like it was locked!_

  
“Well, that’s because it’s sealed with magic.”

  
_*You didn’t tell me that!_

  
“I didn’t think I had too, kid. C’mon, with all your RESET’s, how did you not figure that out?”

  
_*I don’t know!!_

  
_*..._

  
_*Can I go in the room…?_

  
“No.”

  
_*Whyyyy???_

  
“Because it’s MY room!”

  
Frisk reached over and slapped Sans’ face with her tiny hands, not dealing any damage and only making him blink.

  
_*Bad skeleton!_

  
_*Bad Sans!_

  
“Seriously, Frisk… was this information all worth going off script for?”

  
_*Yes._

  
“Welp, if ya say so, kid.”


	5. The sky was so heavy I could almost touch it.

When asked what the worst part of being stuck in a never-ending time loop is, Sans wouldn’t say that it was a genocide route.

  
He wouldn’t say that it was the nightmares, the murders, his brother dying and knowing that it was _all his fault_ , or even knowing that he would never be able to live a normal life thanks to Frisk.

  
No.

  
The worst part was the false hope.

  
The pacifist route that quickly turned deadly.

  
That’s what Sans was thinking of right now as he sat on his temporary house’s porch, staring up at the black, shining abyss of night. His eyes scanned the stars, memorizing them as he knew that at any moment they could completely disappear.

  
The noise of the door opening caught his attention, and he glanced at the door to see the kid in the striped sweater approaching where he was. He diverted his attention back to the stars.

  
After they made it to the surface, there was no more script. So, he made it his job to ignore them.

  
They tugged on his sweater sleeve. He didn’t move, eyes focused on the night sky.

  
_*Sans._

  
He felt the sudden urge to sleep. This was too much. He couldn’t do this.

  
_*Sans…_

  
He glanced at them before looking back at the sky.

  
_*Sa-_

  
“What?” He snapped.

  
They startled, taking a leap backwards that had them falling hard onto the ground. He blinked in alarm and leaned over the arm of his chair. “Kid?”

  
They whined and raised their hands: _*Sans! You scared me!!_

  
“Sorry.” He sighed out, eyes returning to the sky.

  
_*Are you okay? Your out here all by yourself, and Papyrus is starting to get worried… you haven’t eaten dinner yet._

  
“Not hungry.” Sans said automatically.

  
_*It’s getting late, you should at least sleep-_

  
“Not tired.”

  
Silence enveloped the two for a moment as Sans watched the stars. The awkwardness weighed on them both, and the shining sky felt so heavy, that Sans felt like he could reach out and touch it.

  
_*Sans… is this about the RESET’s?_

  
“What else would it be about?” He muttered.

  
_*I don’t know!! THAT’s WHY I ASKED._

  
“Kid, _chill_ out.”

  
They glared at him. _*You’re doing that thing again._

  
He blinked, looking down at them with confusion on his face.

  
_*Telling puns to hide how you feel and avoid an uncomfortable situation._

  
“I do not.”

  
_*Toriel says lying is for bad people!_

  
“So, in other words, you?”

  
A hurt look crossed the kid’s face, and they lowered their hands. With a stab of alarm, Sans realized that they had begun to cry.

  
“Hey, hey kid, it’s okay, don’t cry-”

  
_*But it’s true!_

  
“No it’s no-”

  
_*Yes it is!_

  
_*I kill everyone!_

  
_*I’m a bad person!_

  
_*I’ve made you hate me!_

  
_*I-_

  
_“Kid!”_ Sans stopped them. “Listen. You haven’t done anything bad in this timeline, so you aren’t bad. Just because you’re slowly making me spiral into a fit of depression and suicidal thoughts doesn’t mean you’re bad. I don’t matter, okay? You haven’t done anything bad.”

  
Frisk looked at him in alarm. They raised their hands to speak, but as soon as they started signing, Sans had disappeared in a flash of blue magic.


	6. Why did he bring me here?

Papyrus’ scarf brushed the ground as he walked to waterfall, going to see what his brother wanted before they left for the surface. Sans had told him to meet him by the Wishing Room, for reasons he didn’t know.

  
As the taller skeleton entered the room, his eye sockets looked around and discovered that it was partially silent. No monsters had really passed by here lately.

  
_Why did Sans bring me here?_

  
Suddenly, the echo flowers began to hum to life. Papyrus blinked, slightly confused, as a whisper was brought to his ears.

  
_Do you remember this room?_

  
_It was the room where we wished to one day go to the surface…_

  
Papyrus looked around the room. A memory of him and Sans once being here and wishing that surfaced in his memory, and he smiled.

  
_Now, the wish has come true._

  
_What do you wish for next…?_

  
Papyrus’ expression turned thoughtful as he thought of this, tugging at the scarf around his neck vertebrae as if it would help him concentrate.

  
_Your brother has a wish, you know…_

  
Papyrus paused, waiting for the next message.

  
_He wishes for you to be safe…_

  
Papyrus smiled, looking down at the flowers with a warm expression.

  
“I love you, bro…”

  
_I love you, bro…_

  
Papyrus turned around and spotted Sans standing there, that same goofy smile on his face as always.

  
“I love you too, brother!!”

  
_I love you too, brother!!_

  
Sans stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Papyrus in a hug which only really reached his legs. Papyrus thought the gesture was sweet anyway.

  
“Hey Pap?”

  
_Hey Pap?_

  
“Yes?”

  
_Yes?_

  
“When we get to the surface, will you promise that no matter what, we’ll stay together?”

  
_When we get to the surface, will you promise that no matter what, we’ll stay together?_

  
Papyrus looked down at his brother and smiled.

  
“Of course we’ll stay together!

  
_Of course we’ll stay together!_

  
“Promise?”

  
_Promise?_

  
“I promise.”

  
_I promise._

  
_I promise._

  
_I promise._

  
\---

  
“Why’d you break your promise, Pap…?”


	7. I keep having the same dream.

Sans always had the same dream. It was never different, and it never failed to make him cry and give him a PTSD attack. Unfortunately.

  
However, Sans had gotten used to this occurrence. Sleep was something that came naturally to Sans, which had a big role in how many nightmares he actually had.

  
However, when Papyrus started developing these dreams too, he freaked.

  
“Brother?” Papyrus had said.

  
“Yeah, Pap?”

  
“Have you ever had a repeating dream?”

  
Sans blinked at the odd question. “Yeah?”

  
“What if the dream was… more like… a nightmare?”

  
Sans had stood up from where he sat on the couch, wrapping his arms around his brother. “Have you been having nightmares, Pappy?”

  
“...kind of?”

  
Sans looked up at his brother with slight confusion.

  
“I’ve been having… dreams. They’re weird dreams. I always feel like I’m befriending someone, someone cool! And then, they betray me? But I’m not sure how they betray me, I can just feel the fear…”

  
“Wow…” Sans murmured, looking at his brothers scarf. “Why didn’t you come to me, bro…?”

  
“I wanted to be brave! Plus… it wasn’t necessarily creepy. Just weird.”

  
Sans sighed. “Well, if you have any more, just tell me, alright?”

  
“Okay, brother!”

  
Time for Sans to have a very long talk with Frisk about their RESETs.


	8. I always knew this would come back to haunt me.

Frisk had done something very bad.

  
For one, they had done a genocide run, killing everyone out of pure curiousity. They had always knew they would just RESET and do a pacifist run afterwards, but until then, they had done it, whether they liked it or not.

  
Which, in all honesty, they had grew to… enjoy it. It was a weird process that turned from shock to grief to depression to emotionless and finally to a pure, dancing joy that had them giggling in glee.

  
However, they had never expected that after they killed Flowey that they would meet someone else.

  
Chara, they had said their name was.

  
Here’s where their second mistake came into play:

  
_“Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next.”_

  
Of course Frisk had said ‘no’; they wanted to RESET the world and bring back all their friends! Not erase them forever.

  
_“No?_

  
_Hm…_

  
_How cu_ _rious._

  
_You must have misunderstood._

  
_**sInCe WhEn WeRe YoU tHe OnE iN cOnTrOl?”**_

  
Frisk had been plunged into the dark abyss that was Chara’s erased world. Everything was black. They had stood there for hours, refusing to quit.

  
Suddenly, Chara had spoke to them, and had offered an exchange.

  
_“You will give me your SOUL.”_

  
Of course, Frisk agreed. They wanted to get their friends back, and knew that this was the only way to do so.

  
From then on out, they could see the little demon child floating beside them occasionally, and they could always chat with Frisk.

  
_‘You killed him._

  
_Your fault, Frisk~’_

  
Frisk wasn’t sure why they liked taunting them. After all, they had performed a reset. Everything should be okay with the world.

  
However, around the time of the Mettaton battle, their tone began to change.

  
_‘You’ll pay one day, Frisk._

  
_You’ll have to suffer consequences just like everybody else.’_

  
Consequences?, Frisk had thought. Those don’t apply to me, though.

  
Soon, they fought Asriel. Chara’s voice seemed to change when Frisk was around him, but they didn’t question why Chara wouldn’t jeer as hard as they normally would.

  
Soon, Frisk led the monsters out of the underground. The sunset hit their face and they smiled.

  
Everything was okay. Frisk decided not to reset anymore. They had gotten what they wanted; now they just wanted to have a peaceful life with their friends.

  
Only a few months into this new world, and Frisk had grown attached to the way life seemed to continue normally. Soon, they were going back to school. They gained many friends, and also made many enemies as well, but they were okay with that.

  
Then, one day, they woke up and couldn’t move their own body. They couldn’t speak, and they were horrified to find that they could only watch and think.

  
_*What’s happening?!_

  
Then they watched, terrified, as their own voice came out of their own mouth, yet their words were not controlled by themselves.

  
“Oh, you didn’t know? It’s time to pay for that choice you made, Frisk.”

  
Somehow, Frisk had always knew that Chara would come back to haunt their decision.


	9. How did the windows get so dirty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neyh

Sans came down from his room, yawning. His hoodie had been left upstairs, and he was wearing a white t-shirt instead.

  
“Papyrus? You awake?” Sans called out. No answer. He yawned and walked into the kitchen.

  
The first thing he noticed was the lingering smell of spaghetti, which wasn’t very surprising considering Papyrus loved cooking it for his friends. However, he also noticed that the kitchen was surprisingly clean.

  
“Hm… usually when he cleans up he uses that lemon-smelling stuff…” Sans muttered thoughtfully, brushing a hand over the clean counter.

  
The skeleton eventually just shrugged and went to fix himself some morning ketchup, grabbing his cup out of the cabinets. However, he paused when he passed the window, his head turning back towards it. He blinked.

  
It was the only surface in the room that was covered in every inch with spaghetti sauce.

  
“How the hell…?” Sans mumbled, inspecting the sauce-covered window.

  
_How did Papyrus manage to only cover that ONE window?!_


	10. I don't think they've mowed their lawn in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live for cute frisk shenanigans

Frisk stared out the window with curious eyes, watching their neighbors leave the house once again to check the mail.

  
They had been on the surface for quite some time now, and they liked to stare out the window and watch their neighbors go to and fro.

  
“Frisk, dear, what are you doing?” A sweet voice said from behind them, and Frisk turned to see their goat mother smiling down at them. They gave her an excited smile and replied with, “Watching!”

  
Toriel laughed softly and sat down beside them by their window. “Who are you watching?” She asked curiously, and Frisk looked back out the window and pointed to their neighbor.

  
“Oh, him…” Toriel tilted her head as her eyes fixed on their neighbor. “He’s one of the nicer humans, don’t you think, Frisk?”

  
Frisk nodded. “He gave me a chocolate bar the other day!” They exclaimed excitedly, and Toriel laughed. “Yes, yes they did.”

  
“Mom? Are they poor, too?” Frisk asked, moving to rest their head on Toriel’s shoulder. Toriel frowned softly and wrapped her arms around Frisk, holding them in her protective hold. “I think so, dear…”

  
“I don’t think they’ve mowed their lawn in weeks.” Frisk whispered sadly, and Toriel gently stroked the pacifist child’s hair, holding them as they sadly sniffed at the reality of having no money.

  
“Mom? Can we help them?” Frisk asked, wiggling out of Toriel’s hold and running quickly into the kitchen.

  
“What do you propose we do, Frisk?” Toriel asked as she stood and slowly followed Frisk.

  
“Maybe we can bake them a pie!” Frisk said excitedly. Toriel smiled at the small adorable child. “Well, alright, I suppose there’s nothing wrong with baking them a pie. What kind?”

  
Frisk hummed thoughtfully and tapped their chin before snapping their fingers. “Oh! Butterscotch-cinnamon!”

  
“You mean the pie I first made you?” Toriel asked, and Frisk nodded excitedly. Toriel chuckled. “Alright. Get the ingredients, child.” She said softly, and in no time at all, they went to work with making the pie for their neighbor.

  
It wasn’t long before they were finished, and they wrapped the pie up delicately, walking it over to their neighbor’s house and knocking on the door.

  
He opened the door in a white t-shirt. He had a little bit of black stubble on his face, and his black hair seemed like it hadn’t been brushed in a while. He had on a pair of blue jeans that had holes in the knees. “Yes?” He asked uncertainly.

  
“Hello. Frisk wanted to be kind and make you a pie, if you don’t mind.” Toriel said softly, nudging the child forward, which was quite unnecessary as they bounced forward in glee anyway and handed the huge pie up to their neighbor.

  
“All this? For me?” He said, taking the pie from Frisk and holding it close as he stared at it in awe. Frisk nodded happily. “Yeah! Enjoy it!”

  
“Thank you…” He said and smiled. “You’re too kind, Ambassador Frisk, Queen Toriel…”

  
“Please, just call us Frisk and Toriel.” Toriel said softly, giving him a smile as she took Frisk’s hand again. “We’re going to head back home, though. I do hope you enjoy the pie. It’s Frisk’s favorite kind.”

  
He smiled down at Frisk. “Thanks, kid.”

  
Frisk bounced. “Your welcome!” They said.

  
Another day, another good deed.


	11. Request - Spider Mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request done for [FreightTrainFrank](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/pseuds/FreightTrainFrank)!  
> Request: _I was thinking a story where Muffet acts like a mother figure to Frisk. In the story Muffet would have a huge, tremendously fat purple cigar in her mouth made of spiders and webbing._

Frisk watched as Muffet blew out a puff of smoke into the air, the smoke twisting up beautifully in the air. “So, dearie, what do you need?” She asked, slowly leaning back in the large chair as spiders crawled over the back of it, being busy in their daily activities.

  
“I just wanted to come see you!” Frisk exclaimed, looking excited.

  
Muffet blinked all of her eyes, looking surprised. “Well, here I am~” She cooed out, slowly puffing on the cigar.

  
Frisk watched Muffet do this, noticing that the cigar was made up of sticky blobs of webs. A few spiders crawled over the webs that made up the cigar, and Frisk shuddered a bit squeamishly.

  
“Are you hungry, dear?” Muffet asked with a hum, giving Frisk with her innocent-like smile. Frisk nodded slowly, giving a soft bounce on the sofa and causing some of the spiders on the back of it to squeak in alarm. Muffet snapped her fingers and a few spiders crawled down, holding a donut which they dropped in her hand. Muffet handed it to Frisk, which the child took with enthusiasm. They started to nom on the pastry as Muffet watched the child.

  
Muffet moved to stand, her dress flowing down to just above her knees. She flicked some ashes off of her cigar as she walked over to her kitchen. Frisk blinked and slid off the couch, taking a bite of the pastry that had been given to them as they walked into the kitchen behind Muffet.

  
“Do you want to help me with something, dear?” Muffet asked, looking down at Frisk with a warm smile. The child nodded excitedly and reached for one of Muffet’s hands. Muffet took Frisk’s hand and pulled them out of her house and into the street, guiding the tiny human to the street. She started to lead Frisk down the street, smiling as Frisk bounced along.

  
Suddenly a human knocked into Muffet, causing her to drop her cigar. Muffet glared at the woman before Frisk suddenly jumped at the human, tiny arms latching around their leg. “Apologize!” Their tiny voice demanded.

  
The human stumbled to a stop before looking down at Frisk in surprise. “What?”

  
“Apologize to mom!”

  
Muffet blinked and laughed softly. “Frisk! It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

  
“Apologize to mom!!”

  
The human looked at Muffet with a nervous smile. “Sorry about bumping into you…”

  
“It’s alright. Sorry about Frisk. They worry.”

  
“It’s alright.” Frisk detached themselves from the human and bounced over to Muffet, hugging her. Muffet smiled and hugged Frisk back as the human walked away.

  
“You didn’t have to do that, Frisk.” Muffet said, patting their head. Frisk shrugged and nuzzled Muffet’s stomach like a tiny child would do before pulling away and humming. Muffet chuckled and pulled out another cigar, lighting it with two of her hands as one of her arms grabbed Frisk’s hand and pulled them along once more.


	12. That’s what happens when two people like that meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soriel is so cute
> 
> but so is frans so no ship war comments plz
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **disclaimer: sans and toriel do not love each other, they are just pun buddies. however, i guess if you really want to see it as romantic soriel then go ahead. i cant stop ya.**

Sans paced back and forth in front of the door, being unusually energetic for himself. Papyrus peeked his head out of the kitchen, watching this movement curiously.

  
“What are you doing, brother?” Papyrus asked, leaning against the kitchen doorframe as he threw a towel over his shoulder.

  
Sans jumped and spun around to face Papyrus, giving him a smile. “Tori’s coming over.”

  
“QUEEN TORIEL IS COMING OVER AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!” Papyrus screamed, immediately being thrown into a panic as he raced back into the kitchen.

  
“I’m sorry! I forgot!” Sans called after Papyrus with a soft chuckle.

  
A soft knock on the door signalled the queen of monsters arrival. Sans reached out to open it, but was too late as Papyrus suddenly dashed past him and slammed into the door before swinging it open in one frenzic motion.

  
“Good afternoon, Queen Toriel!” He said, bowing. Toriel giggled softly at Papyrus’ frantic display of actions and smiled. “Good evening, Papyrus. May I come in?”

  
“Why of course you can, your majesty!” Papyrus said, opening the door wide for Toriel and stepsiding for her. Toriel smiled and entered the room. “You know, Papyrus, you can just call me Tori.” She said as the door closed behind her.

  
“Is that what you want, your majesty?” Papyrus asked, hesitance in his voice.

  
“Only if you would prefer to do so, then yes.” Toriel said, smiling softly at Papyrus. Papyrus nodded and bounced. “Okay! Do you want anything to drink, Tori?” He asked, and Toriel shook her head. “No thank you, dear. I just came to visit Sans.”

  
She looked down at the skeleton, who was shorter than her by a few feet. “Why hello, Sans.”

  
“Heya Tori. What’s goin’ on up there?” Sans joked, grinning.

  
“Nothing out of the ordinary!” Toriel replied, smiling as she reached down and pat the skeleton on the head.

  
“Heh.” Sans reached up to grab Toriel’s hand, pulling her down to the couch and sitting on it. “Sit with me.” He commanded her.

  
“Why of course, your majesty~” Toriel crooned jokingly, sitting down beside Sans, who laughed. Papyrus scowled at the two. “Sans! Don’t order the queen around! You aren’t her boss!”

  
“Ok.”

  
Papyrus turned towards the kitchen, pausing before he exited. “And make sure to pick up your sock!”

  
“Ok.”

  
“Good!” Papyrus exclaimed before leaving. Toriel giggled softly at the skelebro’s interactions.

  
“So Tori, did you hear about the guy who’s left side got cut off?” Sans asked, tilting his head to look up at Toriel. Toriel looked down at Sans, alarm on her face. “What? No.”

  
“Well, he’s all _right_ now.”

  
Toriel seemed to pause, and you could almost see the gears turning in her brain before she burst into a fit of laughter.

  
“Sans! No!” Papyrus screeched from the kitchen, causing Sans to laugh. Toriel slowly calmed down, smiling at Sans. “So, do you know how I wish to become a teacher?”

  
“You’ve mentioned it once or twice, yes.”

  
“Well, don’t spell part backwards. It’s a _trap._ ”

  
Sans snorted. “Oh my gosh, Tori. I’d tell you a chemistry joke but I wouldn’t get a _reaction_.”

  
Toriel laughed, covering her face with her hands as she snorted. Sans pat her back gently as she slowly stopped laughing. “I’m reading a book about anti-gravity.” She told him before pausing. Sans’ grin widened, his eyes sparkling as he waited for the punchline. “It’s _impossible to put down!”_

  
“SANS! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO CORRUPT THE QUEEN?!” Papyrus screeched, dashing out from the kitchen. “AND YOU STILL DIDN’T PICK UP YOUR SOCK!”

  
Sans burst out laughing at this, slowly rolling off the couch and causing Toriel to giggle-snort.

  
Ah, well. That’s what happens when two people like that meet.


	13. She really had to borrow a cup of sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhh alphdyne is so cute i swear  
> it gives me cuddle feelsss  
> enjoy y'all!

Alphys had been pacing back and forth in front of Papyrus’ house for the past few hours. She knew that if she entered, she could mess something up between the two. She didn’t want that. Alphys had _just_ gotten Undyne to confess to her a few hours prior; before her trip to the True Lab and her encounter with Frisk. And now, Alphys wanted to explain it all to Undyne. The amalgamates, the DT Extractor, the chisps… everything. The only thing she wouldn’t tell would be about Gaster - and that was because Sans had specifically told her not to.

  
She wrung her hands together in a nervous gesture, her head buzzing with all the nervous thoughts in her mind. Alphys felt sinful, like she had been the one to murder those monsters - she sure hoped that Undyne didn’t take it that way when she told her. Alphys didn’t murder the monsters, they had already been sick and dying. But that still didn’t give her an excuse for the mistakes she had made down in the basement of that lab, and now, she had to face her biggest fear - rejection. She knew that Undyne would reject her, and she knew that Undyne would hate her forever. But that was okay, as long as she didn’t have a false image of the “innocent” monster she was.

  
And even though Alphys knew this knowledge and had accepted it as her fate, her claws still trembled as she softly tapped on Papyrus’ door, a nervous sweat breaking out on her forehead. She hoped Undyne would at least be gentle with the rejection.

  
The door swung open with enough vigor to make it known that this was Undyne and not Papyrus or his lazy brother, and Alphys took a step back, looking up at her blue-scaled girlfriend, who was grinning down at her with sharp, yellow teeth.

  
“Hey Alphie! Have you come to hang out?” She asked, and Alphys could feel herself fall in love with Undyne all over again, just by the sound of the fish’s voice.

  
“Um… s-something like that…” Alphys said, giving Undyne a soft, nervous smile. Undyne smiled and reached out to pick Alphys up, causing her to squeak not only in surprise but also in slight embarrassment. “Well then let’s get you inside!” Undyne basically yelled, excitement lining her voice.

  
Alphys relaxed slightly in Undyne’s grip. It was nice to just be carried, to not have to worry about anyone’s judgemental stares, and to not have to say or do anything that would be considered right or wrong. Right now, it was just the warmth from Undyne that mattered as she slammed Papyrus’ door with the force she usually had, walking them both over to the couch and jumping onto it in a laying position. Alphys was pretty sure some of her online friends would call that a “flop”.

  
“So, what’d you come over here for, you big dork?” Undyne asked, grinning as she shifted Alphys to lay across her stomach. Alphys blushed a bit at the close proximity, and took a deep breath as she thought about what to say.

  
How does one say, “I was basically a murderer in a failed experiment that I long-ago abandoned and never even tried to fix because I’m a coward”...?

  
“I… I, uhm, I just r-really had t-to… t… to borrow a cup of sugar!”

  
Apparently one says it like that.

  
Undyne tilted her head, raising one eyebrow curiously. Alphys blushed, shifting slightly on Undyne’s stomach. She had to fix this.

  
“I m-mean… oh, Undyne, I… I made a mistake…”

  
Undyne sat up immediately, causing Alphys to topple from her stomach onto her lap. “What? What kind of mistake?”

  
“I… a sc-science mistake…”

  
“Oh. What happened? Is it anything serious?” Undyne asked, wrapping an arm around Alphys with a frown.

  
“Y-yeah… very serious…” Alphys frowned and leaned her head on Undyne’s chest.

  
And so Alphys began to tell Undyne what she had done. Alphys didn’t get to see what Undyne’s reactions were, but she was almost 99% sure Undyne was thinking that she was a disgusting person.

  
“An-and… so… Frisk said we c-could release the amalgamates… and g-give them to their f-families again…” Alphys finished nervously, face half-buried in Undyne’s black t-shirt.

  
There was a long pause of silence before Undyne breathed out an amazed, “Woah…”

  
Alphys looked up at Undyne’s face, and was shocked to find that Undyne didn’t look disgusted at all. Instead, her girlfriend looked surprised and impressed.

  
“That’s amazing, Alphie…” She said in a soft whisper, stroking Alphys’ scales and making her blush. “I-it’s not… th-they’re in pain a-and…. and it’s my fault…”

  
“It’s not your fault, Alphys. You thought it would work. You had no idea it would hurt them. And anyway, they get to see their families again! That’s amazing!”

  
Alphys looked up at Undyne’s shining optimism and smiled, nuzzling into her. “Y-you think… y-you think so?”

  
“Yeah!”

  
Alphys smiled more, kissing Undyne’s chin nervously as Undyne’s grip tightened on her. “Th-thank you…”

  
“Of course.” She smiled.

  
“I l-love you…”

  
“I love you too, dork.”


	14. The water stopped flowing from the tap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like practicing toriel
> 
> anyway, a note about formatting: these will be block-texts because they are prompts. if i decide in the future to space them, i will, but for now i don't want to.
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> PS: its short

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

  
Toriel’s eye twitched again, and she carefully bookmarked her page before closing the book she had been trying to read. She set it off to the side and stood up.

  
_Drip. Drip. Drip._

  
What was that infernal dripping noise?! She let out a frustrated noise, rubbing at the fur on her face as she followed the sound into the kitchen.

  
_Drip. Drip. Drip!_

  
She looked around and looked at the sink. Water was dripping from the tap, and she realized that she probably hadn’t turned the tap off all the way. She twisted both the hot and cold water handles to the ‘off’ side.

  
_Drip. Drip. Drip._

  
Why was it still dripping?!

  
_Drip. Drip._

  
_DRIP_

  
_DRIP!!_

  
_DRIP!!!_

  
“Oh my _Asgore!”_ She snarled, slamming her paw down on the counter softly. She took in a deep breath and let fire magic caress her paw, holding it underneath the tap.

  
Drip… drip… dr… ip…

  
The fire magic was slowly sealing up the leak from the inside, and she let it do what it must for a moment before pulling her paw back.

  
The water had stopped flowing from the tap.


	15. That old tree finally fell last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating, im p much out of the undertale fandom rn, but i rlly like this little fic so i decided to go back to the prompts to update you with one more
> 
> gonna try and finish the original prompt list, so! don't worry! 
> 
> hope u guys enjoy, mwah mwah love u

The vines slowly wound around the Ruin walls as the abandoned monster crept through them. His eyes glowed, his expression one of boredom as the thorns from his vine-like ‘arms’ dug into the brick wall. 

  
The Ruins held a lot of memories for him. Some were repressed from the times him and Chara spent together, before they both died. He remembered faintly a time where she’d make a creepy face at him, and he’d squeal in fright. If he had emotions, he’d be amused at those times, but now he just didn’t care.

  
Then, there was more recent - the eighth fallen human, “Frisk,” who had rescued all the monsters and left him behind. Because he had requested it. Because he was an  _ actual  _ monster. The child had left him here, and honestly, he didn’t even resent them for it.

  
He was just bored. ‘Dead inside,’ as the young kids would say nowadays, though he didn’t know the saying, so he couldn’t use it.

  
His eyes weren’t that focused on anything within the Ruin’s, until finally he came to a place that made him slowly blink. 

  
That old tree finally fell last night.

  
The tree with the fall-like leaves right outside Toriel’s house - his head tilted as he inspected it. It must have fallen from age, and nothing more, but it still made memories churn up as he looked over it.

  
Chara would be sad if she were here to see this. Slowly turning away, Flowey began to wind his way through Toriel’s house. There wasn’t any use in staying here and watching the tree. It wasn’t like it would bring them back anytime soon.


	16. Maybe tomorrow he'll come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a tumblr @hawkmask101  
> also this is super short oops

Chara stared up at their ceiling. Their whole body hurt, and they couldn't move. Their finger twitched, and for some reason they were proud of that. It had been the most movement they had done in weeks.

They kept reminding themselves that they were doing this for a good cause. The buttercups were going to kill them - it's why it hurt so damn much - but it wasn't selfish. It was for the monsters, so Asriel could cross the barrier with them and get the human souls.

Speaking of Asriel, Chara hadn't heard from him in  _days,_ and they weren't exactly sure what to do. Asriel was their comfort. Their support system. They  _needed him_ (more then they'd like to admit) and right now he wasn't here. He hadn't been here. Where was he?

They heard muttering from outside their room, and they listened, tuning out the throbbing in their head. They couldn't make out many of the words. "Sick... help... flowers..." is all they could hear, and they realized that someone must be talking about them.

Footsteps sounded and slowly faded out, and Chara realized they must have left. Oh well. Their eyes closed slowly, and they took in a shuttering breath.

Maybe tomorrow he'll come to visit.


	17. I can't believe it's Saturday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highkey wishes it was saturday all the time :')
> 
> also writers block and school are both asSCUNTS

Frisk groaned as they sat up in bed, their head forming a messy crown around their face. They pulled themselves up and started getting ready for school.

It was a weird feeling, going to school again after being in the underground. It was... different. Some people bullied them, but a lot of people respected them, too. Which, in a way, was nice.

Frisk walked downstairs once they had done everything they were supposed to. They walked into the kitchen to say hello to Toriel, but...

No one was there?

They blinked and set their backpack down on the table, racing up the stairs to Toriel's room, where she was sleeping soundly.

They shook her awake and she grunted as she sat up. "Huh? What's the matter, Frisk?"

_*School!_

_*We're gonna be late!_

Toriel blinked at them and laughed softly. "Frisk, darling, it's Saturday."

Frisk's face fell as they processed this new information. Suddenly they had a complete look of joy as they signed,  _*I can't believe it's Saturday!_

Toriel chuckled and hugged them. "Yep... no homework for you, little one."

_*Can we visit Undyne today?!  
_

"Sure. But I'm going to get a little more sleep first. Seven o'clock is very early." Toriel booped their nose with a paw and Frisk giggled, wrapping their arms around her in a hug.

Saturday's were always the best days. 


	18. Did I ever tell you about the footprints?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bork

Sans had been lounging on one of the tables at Mettaton's hotel when Mettaton approached him.

"Sans, what in the world are you doing sitting on the table?" Mettaton asked him curiously, looking down at him.

Sans looked up at Mettaton and grinned. "Did I ever tell you about the footprints?"

"Footprints?"

"Yup yup yup."

"No?" Mettaton took a seat at the table as Sans sat up, still sitting on it. 

"Well, ya see, I'm here mindin' my own business, eatin' a burg', when all of a sudden, I look over there." Sans pointed at a side door to the stage. Mettaton looked over.

White, powdery footprints were going up the stage and into the door.

"What the?" Mettaton blinked. "I would understand mud or something, but powder? What even is that?"

"I dunno, Mett. Maybe you should check it out. It may be some terrifying demon for all we know."

Mettaton glanced wearily at Sans and stood up before walking to the door. Sans hopped off the table to follow behind him.

"A terrifying demon who will eat your robotic parts for breakfast~" Sans cooed behind him, and Mettaton shot him a glare. "Sans, stop it."

"We're gonna dieee~"

"Sans!" Mettaton shook with anger and admittedly slight fear. He opened the door and felt stupid when he did.

Sitting there, 

in a mountain of white flour,

eating a chocolate cake,

was the Annoying Dog.

"bORK!"

**Author's Note:**

> [More great stuff can be found on my Deviantart!](http://hawkmask101.deviantart.com)
> 
> [The Prompts](http://hawkmask101.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-Gore-Challenge-Reposted-from-unicornlet-624517503)   
> 


End file.
